


【圓順奎】Home

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *100followers點文pt.3*年齡操作有*嗯⋯⋯我覺得應該要慎入一下所以慎入！*BGM Édith Piaf-la vie en rose





	【圓順奎】Home

**Author's Note:**

> *100followers點文pt.3  
*年齡操作有  
*嗯⋯⋯我覺得應該要慎入一下所以慎入！  
*BGM Édith Piaf-la vie en rose

⠀  
⠀  
權順榮在等門時聽見了電梯聲後，原本要從沙發上起來並且煮一碗熱騰騰的宵夜給那人的，卻在坐起身的瞬間打消念頭，全圓佑帶了一個人回家，小公寓的隔音並不算太好，他清楚的聽見門外有另一個不認識的聲音，伴隨著全圓佑解開密碼鎖的響聲一同進門。  
⠀  
⠀  
他看起來很拘謹，也許是因為見到了權順榮，原來露出的虎牙被主人藏了起來，但在他的眼中，這個幾乎和他一樣高的小男生，就像是被全圓佑包養的人，恰到好處的微笑更讓他愣在原地不知道該怎麼反應，只能直直盯著後面進門的全圓佑，對方放下包包之後才坐到愛人原來坐著的沙發另一側，張口和他解釋：「這陣子工作遇到的孩子，無家可歸怪可憐的，就先帶他回來了。」  
⠀  
⠀  
他怎麼想也得不出來，男朋友明明是警察，又不是什麼老師，是怎麼有辦法沒事蹦出一個孩子給他帶回家的，雖然有些排斥屬於兩個人的空間再多出一個孩子來，但是現在拒絕也太沒人性了，權順榮只好硬著頭答應，並且勉強擠出一個笑臉來。  
⠀  
⠀  
好幾次全圓佑為了增進家庭和氣的氣氛，還會在與權順榮獨處時特別誇獎一下孩子乖巧，反而被加重誤會的人踢出房間，又不准他去睡金珉奎在的另一間房間，還無視他整整一星期，白天就窩在練舞室，吃完晚餐才回家。

「歡迎回家。」金珉奎放學就回到家了，恰巧那人結束一次編舞也提早回來，呵⋯⋯歡你妹，權順榮不爽的點點頭表示他聽見了，沒多加回應就回房間裡，留下不知所措的金珉奎和靠在沙發上滑手機的全圓佑，關門的巨響讓他抬起頭，見到的是緊閉的房門和坐的很端正的人，「沒事的。」全圓佑是這樣安慰對方的，然後在心裡嘆了口氣，這個月是第幾天被鎖在門外了？  
⠀  
⠀  
之後他知道了權順榮對金珉奎有誤會，每當他想解釋之時，權順榮都會藉機轉移話題，一直到他偷偷起床要出門，正好被全圓佑抓個正著的時候。  
⠀  
⠀  
「順榮。」不給他反應的時間，身手矯捷的警官先生就把權順榮捉住，反手壓在門板下，對方的力氣此刻大到他無法掙脫，全圓佑看起來好像生氣了，他想，小心翼翼的與深不見底的冰冷眼神對視，撐不過五秒，他眼前就黑了，被對方填滿了，帶有懲罰意味的親吻比平時更多了點力道，權順榮吃痛的叫出聲，也得不到那人止住的動作。  
⠀  
⠀  
可憐兮兮的雙眼對上，讓全圓佑冒起來的火變了調，他輕嘆一口氣，帶著安撫、又像是在對權順榮撒嬌一般的吻上他軟軟晶瑩的唇，已經沒有退路的人小小側過頭，在大貓咪愣住的時間伸出肉肉的手掌摘掉對方金屬框的眼鏡，「磕到我了。」他有些嗔怪的說。  
⠀  
⠀  
失去了眼鏡的全圓佑世界變得模糊，除了權順榮以外，此時的距離近到他不需要依靠眼鏡也能仔細的看見對方的每一寸肌膚，白淨淨的，像孩子一樣，說他是金珉奎高中的同學也沒有人不相信，直愣愣的眼神看的權順榮全身發毛，加大力度的掙扎，卻被緊緊抱著，他又在全圓佑眼裡見到了粉紅色的東西，最終還是敗下陣來，即使是日常的話，從全圓佑的口中說出，在他聽起來也變成了世上最溫柔的情話。  
⠀  
⠀  
仔細算算他們在金珉奎來的這一個月都沒有過任何親密舉動，現在一下就這麼激烈讓他有點不習慣，但轉念想，全圓佑在這方面一直都是個積極的人，權順榮是在因為對方未經討論就擅自帶孩子回家和他置氣沒錯，但在那人少見的示弱後，他還是踏進了對方為他設置的圈套中，他一直到全圓佑侵略性的伸舌頭進他口中，絲毫沒有方才溫順姿態的時候才發現。  
⠀  
⠀  
「好啦⋯我、嗯不討厭他了⋯⋯」  
「乖，唔。」  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
此刻權順榮正面有難色的看著全圓佑手上的光碟片，從封面看來就不是什麼好東西，他抬頭看著雖然沒有表情，卻明顯不知道該如何處理這一個東西的全圓佑，張口了好一陣子，才終於出聲：「是淨漢哥給我的。」「啊？他給你這個幹嘛？」權順榮呆呆的問出聲，又突然想到全圓佑應該也講不出個所以然也放棄聽答案，像扔什麼不乾淨的東西一般隨手丟到客廳桌上，而後他們又對視了一眼，再把視線轉移到被燈照的閃亮的地方。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢是全圓佑局裡的前輩，他總覺得那個大全圓佑幾歲的哥哥此刻是不懷好意的，再加上那人最近幾天有意無意的提起金珉奎要成年了，權順榮嘆了口氣，他最近收起氣之後和金珉奎處的還不錯，但還是拉不下臉和對方道歉，就暫且裝作先前沒有事發生過一般。  
⠀  
⠀  
一直到權順榮洗澡的時候，全圓佑還一直坐在床上思考尹淨漢下班前和他說的話。  
⠀  
⠀  
那時候同事正好問著金珉奎後來是怎麼安置的，他才緩緩道出把人帶回家了的事實，尹淨漢聽見後就如鬣狗一般神秘兮兮的湊近他，並且塞給他那片光碟，上面的標題很聳動，全圓佑甚至不敢在局裡直接唸出來，況且對方明明就知道他已經有男朋友了，雖然他也沒辦法說把少年帶回家是沒有私心的。  
⠀  
「原來哥你好這一口啊？」他看著外包裝的圖片，過了好一陣子才回覆尹淨漢，得來那人毫不猶豫的白眼，「不好意思，我家只有一隻小白貓而已，是很乖的貓哦。」說完還不忘對全圓佑拋了個媚眼，是喔，全圓佑敷衍的應道，並沒有要相信他的意思。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎才放學回家而已就被權順榮抱個滿懷，他不明所以，今天的確是他的生日沒錯啦，但權順榮反常的行為讓他嚇了一跳，稍微把白白軟軟的哥哥推開過後才發現對方衣服都沒穿好，身後還有小東西在震動，對方呼出的氣都熱熱的，讓他瞬間紅了耳朵。  
⠀  
⠀  
他是有稍微期待過生日驚喜，但這個驚喜變成驚嚇了，權順榮腳步輕浮的像是要摔在地上一樣，金珉奎連忙上前扶他，被半拉半扶的進了這幾個月來他第一次踏入的空間，充滿了大人的氣息，他想，全圓佑好整以暇的側躺在床上等著，見權順榮像是要罵人卻又因為身後的東西無法任意動作的模樣，他皺著鼻子笑了，這才起身上前拉過無縛雞之力的戀人。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎還在發愣的期間，被權順榮還未放開的手連著被帶到加大雙人床上，他一摔在床上對方就爬上他的身子，像一隻狩獵的老虎，卻沒有要撕裂他的氣魄，因為被侷限住了，只得輕輕的在他臉上親親舔舔的，舌尖都在顫抖著，使初經歷成長的金珉奎很快就有了反應。  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑並沒有要出手相助的意思，他手還拿著遙控器， 在權順榮停下動作時調整頻率，惹的小老虎一邊嗚咽著一邊用沒有力氣的手指解開金珉奎制服扣子，哥哥著急的模樣讓金珉奎也一起急了起來，他看向一旁狐狸一樣瞇著眼的哥哥想要求助，先一步被權順榮制止：「嗯⋯⋯不行，不行叫全圓佑幫、幫忙⋯⋯」  
⠀  
⠀  
問句還未來得及提出來，終於敞開的制服上衣就被對方扯下一半，權順榮的雙唇在他的身上留下印記，停留在胸前，金珉奎因運動而出現的胸肌變了一個意味，「哦⋯珉奎的胸很大呢⋯⋯」身上的人俯下身在他耳邊耳語，同時屁股又翹的高高的，彷彿身後真的有一條尾巴一樣，全圓佑終於動作了，他抽出權順榮身後「束縛」他的東西，突如其來的空虛感讓他扭了紐身子。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎此刻被權順榮壓著，他雙手都掙脫不開，只能乖乖的等全圓佑後續的動作，只見男人脫下身上唯一算的上是遮蔽物的內褲，坦露出他腫脹的器官，小老虎哥哥先是被抱起來後，又以一個跪趴的姿勢落回金珉奎正上方，早已濕潤到不像話的後穴因為臀部抬起的緣故使全圓佑進入的很順利，他深淺抽插時，因為重力驅使的權順榮唾液幾乎要跟著落下來。  
⠀  
⠀  
沒一會權順榮再一次俯下身，對看現場直播而愣住的金珉奎予以一個濕潤不已的吻，他小巧可愛的舌頭侵入對方的口腔，同時與金珉奎的交纏，唾液與唾液交換的水聲，和全圓佑抽插時碰撞的水聲合而為一，好像什麼交響樂團似的，金珉奎想。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮第一次洩出的精液全數射在了金珉奎的肚子上，他只感受到一股溫熱的氣息，然後褲子連同內褲便被站立著的全圓佑不費力的扔在地上，他微微腫脹的性器正好抵住權順榮的腹部，隨著呼吸有一下沒一下的碰在一起，他的第一個念頭竟然是舒服。  
⠀  
⠀  
平時火爆的小老虎此時乖的跟幼崽一樣，他已經沒力反抗了，全圓佑將對方後抱起來，讓他靠著自己，抬起對方的手一起握住金珉奎正立著的器官，權順榮還未回過神，頭靠著全圓佑的肩膀蹭著向他撒嬌，對方的手一緊，金珉奎也跟著哼了一聲，他不是沒有自慰過，但是這種感覺又不同了，第一次做愛的少年在全圓佑熟練的套弄下沒一會就射精了。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮累的很，全圓佑放開他之後就爬回床的另一側，此時的金珉奎生出了強大的危機感。  
⠀  
⠀  
一朵朵絢麗的紅色玫瑰在他身上綻放，細刺微微刺激他的神經，全圓佑見到了戀人方才在金珉奎身上留下來的紅痕，又像要在對方的領地上蓋章一般，加深了他的痕跡，金珉奎剛洩出精液的性器顫抖著又勃起了，狐狸哥哥見狀又去舔，直到它變的有些濕為止，才用著不曉得從何挖出來的潤滑液沾著手進金珉奎的後穴擴張。  
⠀  
⠀  
再怎麼克制的不想傷害未經開發的甬道，緊實的小穴在反射的夾緊全圓佑性器時他還是差點沒忍住直接洩出來，好不容易等人放鬆了之後才慢慢的動，雖然緩慢但幾乎次次堵到對方的敏感點，金珉奎還是很快的達到高潮。  
⠀  
⠀  
他第二次射精的那瞬間在眼前看見了玫瑰色的東西，啊——幸福、幸福，極樂至死。


End file.
